


(TTS Podfic) Faking It To Make IT

by gryvon, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Season 1, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Stilinski Helps Derek Hale, Stilinski House of Werewolves, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - When the Alpha traps Scott and his friends in the high school, Stiles refuses to throw Derek under the bus.





	(TTS Podfic) Faking It To Make IT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faking It To Making It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551703) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Faking It To Making It](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_zY6fHI1ANuOMi2srrDdc1zThXfFSp5Z)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
